Waylon Park
Waylon Park also known as The Whistleblower is a software engineer with a level 3 security clearance and the unseen main protagonist of Outlast's DLC (Downloadable Content) expansion, Outlast: Whistleblower. He is the husband of Lisa Park and a father of two unnamed boys. Background Not much is known about Waylon's past, but according to Jeremy Blaire, he graduated from Berkeley, with exceptional marks. At some point in his life, he met Lisa, to whom he got married and had two sons. He later got a job in the field of software consulting and at some point, acquired a two week contract deal with Murkoff Corporation at Mount Massive Asylum. After a few days, due to Murkoff's strict security protocols, he was unable to even talk to his wife and kids, Waylon developed a deep-seated distrust of the profit-motivated scientists and doctors leading dangerous and irresponsible experiments on their patients. Story On September 16, 2013, Waylon decides to send an email from a server room to a freelance journalist Miles Upshur in attempt to expose Murkoff's inhumane experiments to the public. Upon sending the mail, Waylon is interrupted by a security guard, who informs him that he has been paged to the Morphogenic engine's main control room. Upon arriving, he is asked by Murkoff scientists to fix the program and retrieve the camera view in one of the machine's pods. While doing so, one of Murkoff's test subjects, Eddie Gluskin, manages to escape the guards grip and runs towards reinforced glass, frightening Waylon and begging him for help. After Eddie was forced into the pod, Waylon manages to establish the connection and is asked to vacate the premises. Upon returning to the server room to retrieve the laptop, he's ambushed by Jeremy Blaire (one of Murkoff's highly ranked executives and Waylon's supervisor) who breaks the laptop, thinking that he wasn't able to send the email and along with few guards, brutally pummels and sadistically mocks Waylon, before having one of the guards knock him out cold and forced into the Morphogenic Engine program. Two hours later, upon waking up, Waylon is strapped into a chair by Andrew and psychologically tortured with Morphogenic therapy. Andrew soon leaves in a hurry, after being informed that Billy has managed "lateral ascension" with the project. Once released from the restraints, Waylon collapses and starts seeing strange flashes before spotting The Walrider gruesomely killing one of the patients, as the facility goes dark and the asylum is thrown into chaos, as the patients manage to break free and start slaughtering Murkoff employees. After managing to get up, Waylon picks up a camcorder, used to monitor the patient's progress with the project, in order to record as much evidence on Murkoff as he can. He is then released from his cell by one of the patients. Killed Victims *Eddie Gluskin (Caused) Trivia *Much like Miles Upshur, Waylon never speaks, and is only heard by grunts and screams. Coincidentally, there is a part in the game where Waylon attempts to use a radio to reveal the emergency situation in Mount Massive Asylum, though before Waylon gets a chance to say anything, he's attacked by Jeremy Blaire, who destroys the radio beyond use. *Waylon's email address is 10260110756@mutemail.com. *The reveal post spells the protagonist's name as both "Waylon" and "Weylon". *Park's family originally lived in Boulder, Colorado; however, the protagonist's notes and an email regarding his status between Murkoff executives confirms that they have since moved to Leadville, most likely to allow for easier commuting to his workplace at Mount Massive Asylum. *Before Waylon was revealed to be the protagonist of Outlast: Whistleblower, it was speculated that the protagonist would be David Annapurna, seeing as how David, the same way as Waylon, resented Murkoff for their secrecy and mistreatment of their patients. Initially, David wanted to leak their projects to the press, before being processed as a mentally disordered patient himself. *Waylon shares the same voice actor with Miles Upshur and Stephenson. Category:Outlast: Whistleblower Category:Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Spoilers